The Angels of Ultramar
by Omega Marine
Summary: My chapter for 40k this is also my first fanfic need some helpful reviews.Updated my chapter with new info, as well as a new name.


I do not own WarHammer 40k or anything belonging to games work shop but I do own my chapter and this is my first fanfic so I need some helpful reviews, please note that the High Gothic is Latin- Omega Marine

The Angels of Ultramar. Created during the fifth founding by leftover marines of the Dark Angels and Ultramarine legions. Their emblem is an Ultramarine symbol with a sword in the middle and a set of wings on the side. Each company has about 125 men in each making their chapter around 1,250 men total.

Every trainee is taught how to use a sword or knife. They are also taught how to wash and clean their swords so that the blood of the Xeno does not defile the blade. If a trainee forgets or does a poor job they are given a punishment as determined by their company's leader. If a battle brother fails this while on campaign the punishment is thrice that of a recruit. The worst however is if the battle brother fought the forces of chaos and for got in which case the Chaplin of the company may conduct trials on the marine to see if he has remained pure. The Angels of Ultramar are also one of the twenty chapters to be assigned to defend the eye of terror. They also fought during the last three crusades. The most recent decimated the 1st company as there were only 24 survivors.

The Angels home world is the planet Serenity. Re-discovered 20 years after their founding, the planet had been controlled by Dark Eldar. With the assistance of the native population they were able to destroy the Dark Eldar. Since then the people of Serenity are always ready to give their lives in the name of the Angels and the Emperor. Serenity is a very dry world covered in deserts and plains with the humans having a Wild West era technology; however they still maintain a large amount of Lasguns for the Imperial Guard of the Serenity regiments. The most famous heroes of the chapter are Brother Captain Tiberius, a master of close combat and strategy as well as chapter master. Brother-Captain Giaus Malleus, fierce warrior and the best in strategy as well as being the only brother to travel in to the Desert of Blades and survive. Finally the now shunned former Brother Lucifer Malleus, brother to Giaus and traitor. He is considered a hero still as it is believed that his pure soul is long gone and now a demon has infested his mortal shell.

Their companies are divided according to their own specialties, although they specialize in one thing they still are versatile and can change tactics to match their threats. The first company is made up of veterans and is the most flexible of the ten companies. Most of the chapters Terminators are put into the first company. The personal battle cry of the First Company is "For the Emperor", or in High Gothic, "Antepono iussu imperator". The second company is an Anti-Armor force used to destroy tanks and enemy bases. They are highly accurate when using heavy weapons such as missile launchers and lascannons. The third company is an Anti-Infantry force. They arm themselves with heavy bolters and for heavy infantry they use plasma weapons. The forth company is an armored group and uses many of the chapters dreadnoughts. The forth company controls almost all of the chapters tanks especially the landraiders. Vindicators are normally on loan to the second company. The devastators of the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th companies have their own battle cry of "Heavens Flame" or "Caelum peruro". The fifth company is an assault company made to fight hand-to-hand with Orks and Tyranids. They clean their blades so that they cut through armor and flesh. They also enjoy fighting with each other to improve their skills. Their personal battle cry is "Winged Death" or "Volaticus excessum".

The sixth company is a light arms group made of multiple tactical squads. They assist the other companies when the enemy is not of that company's specialty. Because of this they are the most well known company. The seventh company is a long-range support group with many skilled snipers that are meant to back up the fifth company. They act as the chapters scout company. Their snipers are also used as advanced units sent in ahead of the other troops to take out the officers and leaders of the enemy. A special battle cry is given to the scouts, that of "We strike from the Shadows", of in High Gothic "Laedo led de atrum". The eighth company was a reinforcement company meant to help any company that needed a few more troops to get the job done. They worked with the sixth company mainly. The ninth and tenth companies were reserve companies that combined the aspects of the other eight companies so they could re-supply the other companies with the right troop types. Once their was an 11th company but all fifty of its members along with Master Sniper Lucifer Malleus, real brother to the chapter hero Giaus Malleus, were corrupted and fled into the eye of terror.

On missions companies would be divided and put together to form the necessary force needed to fight the enemy. Finally, when a trainee is made a Battle-Brother he is allowed to say the chapter's battle-cry. "Our Blades Bring Death", or, "Nostrum gladius addo mortis".

N.Kage- Thank you and yes I got your review. Do you think I should continue this?


End file.
